Chris Columbus
thumb Chris Columbus'' ''(ur. 10 września 1958 w Spanger w Pensylwanii) - amerykański reżyser, scenarzysta oraz producent. To on wyreżyserował ekranizację książki ,,Złodziej Pioruna". Życie prywatne Chris urodził się 10 września 1958 w Spanger jako syn górnika, który po przeniesieniu do Ohio został zatrudniony w hucie aluminium i pracownicy wytwórni sprzętu mechanicznego. W dzieciństwie chciał zostać malarzem, jednak wybrał studiowanie na wydziale reżyserii New York University. Jako absolwent uczelni na pisał scenariusz do filmu Jocks. Wyreżyserował takie filmy jak ,,Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny", ,,Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic", ,,Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku" czy ,,Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy : Złodziej Pioruna". W 1983 r. poślubił Monikę Devereux z którą ma czwórkę dzieci, Violet, Isabell , Brendala i Eleanor, która w filmie Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny grała rolę Susan Bones. Kariera Filmografia Reżyser: *2010: Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy: Złodziej pioruna *2004: Rent *2002: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) *1999: Człowiek przyszłości (Bicentennial Man) *1998: Mamuśka (Stepmom) *1995: Dziewięć miesięcy (Nine Months) *1993: Pani Doubtfire (Mrs. Doubtfire) *1992: Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku (Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *1991: Tylko samotni (Only the Lonely) 1990: Kevin sam w domu (Home Alone) 1988: Hotel złamanych serc (Heartbreak Hotel) 1987: Zwariowana noc (Adventure in Babysitting) Scenarzysta: *2004: Rent *2004: Święta Last Minute (Christmas with the Kranks) *1995: Dziewięć miesięcy (Nine Months) *1991: Tylko samotni (Only the Lonely) *1990: Gremliny 2 (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) *1988: Hotel złamanych serc (Heartbreak Hotel) *1985: Goonies (The Goonies) *1985: Piramida strachu (Young Soung Sherlock Holmes) *1984: Buntownik z Eberton (Reckless) *1984: Gremliny rozrabiają (Gremlins) Producent *2007: Will Sebastian *2006: Noc w muzeum (Night at the Museum) *2005: Rent *2005: Fantastyczna Czwórka (Fantastic Four) *2004: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *2004: Święta last minute (Christmas with the Kranks) *2002: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *2001: Małpiszon (Monkeybone) *2001: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) *1999: Człowiek przyszłości (Bicentennial Man) *1998: Mamuśka (Stepmom) *1996: Świąteczna gorączka (Jingle All the Way) *1995: Dziewięć miesięcy (Nine Months) Nagrody *1985 – nominacja do Saturna za scenariusz do filmu Gremliny rozrabiają (Gremlins) *1986 – nominacja do Saturna za scenariusz do filmu Piramida strachu (Young Sherlock Holmes) *2002 – nominacja do Saturna za reżyserie filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) *2002 - nominacja do Nagrody BAFTA im. Aleksandra Kordy za najlepszy brytyjski film Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) *2002 – nominacja do Nagrody Amanda za najlepszy film zagraniczny Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) *2003 – nominacja do Nagrody BAFTA im. Aleksandra Kordy za najlepszy brytyjski film Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *2005 – nominacja do Nagrody Satelity za reżyserię filmu Rent Ciekawostki *W 2013 roku napisał książkę pt."Dom tajemnic". Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie filmu Kategoria:Ludzie